Sometimes it takes a Barry Allen
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Oliver is jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Befor you start reading the Story, please give a big applause to niagaraweasel, she translate the Story for you **

** THANK YOU so much, I would be totally lost without you **

There he was again, flirting with HIS assistant. He watched both of them. Perching on the edge of Felicity's desk, Barry made a joke and Felicity started to laugh. Oliver pulled a face. What did she see in that guy? Okay, he wasn't bad looking and he was funny, but then so was he. For a year he had been number one with Felicity and now Barry Allen seemed to have taken his place.

For a short moment, Oliver contemplated throwing Barry Allen out, but he quickly gave up as Felicity came into his office.  
"Oliver, is it okay, if I take my lunch break now?"  
"Sure, no problem. Is Barry going with you?" As soon as the words had left his mouth, Oliver regretted the question.  
"Yes," Felicity answered, and Oliver noticed that her eyes were sparkling even more than usual. "Oh and the papers you wanted me to copy for the meeting are on my desk."  
"Thanks".  
Felicity breathed a silent "bye" and closed the door. Through the glass Oliver could see Barry helping her into her coat and placing his hand on her back. He grabbed the phone and dialled the number of his bodyguard.  
"Dig, we have to talk."  
10 minutes later Diggle stood in Oliver's office, expecting a new case for Team Arrow.  
"What's going on, my friend?"  
"Not here, let's go to Big Belly Burger, I have to get out of here"

Diggle watched as Oliver tried for the third time to pick up his burger, but as soon as he had it in his hand, he dropped it back on the plate with a sigh.  
"Oliver!" was all John Diggle managed to say, before the words "I hate Barry Allen!" tumbled out of the CEO's mouth.  
Now it was Diggle's turn to drop his burger back on his plate. "What?"  
"I hate Barry Allen, I hate the way he looks at Felicity, that he puts that broad smile on her face, that he kisses her..." Oliver stopped for a Moment and frowned disgustedly, "and that maybe he does something else with her as well."  
Oliver's friend started to laugh, despite the warning look the CEO threw him.  
"It's not funny."  
Diggle had known from the beginning that Oliver would fall in love with Felicity. She held her own against him and kept him in line, and she was the only one who could make him laugh.  
"Oh yes, it is, Oliver. It took you a damn long time to realize that you have fallen in love with Felicity. You're jealous."  
"No, I'm not!" Oliver answered indignantly.  
"Oh yes, you are."  
"Okay, I am, but I knew from the first moment that I would fall in love with her."  
"Then why didn't you tell her?"  
Oliver looked out of the window. "I was afraid that my enemies would use her against me."  
John could understand that."I see, but, Oliver, you know that she was in danger even without the two of you being together."  
"Yes, because of me," Oliver shot back angrily. "I cannot be with her, but I cant watch this idiot kissing her either."  
Diggle saw the fight his friend fought against himself. Oliver loved Felicity, but after everything he had done and been through, he thought that he didn't deserve someone like her.  
"Dig, I'm getting the strangest ideas, like banning Barry from QC, so that I don't have to watch any longer. Or paying him a visit as Arrow and telling him to stay away from her."  
John Diggle started to laugh again. "That might not be quite the right way." With his next words, John turned serious again. " I let Lyla go because I thought that as a couple we didn't have a chance in a war like Afghanistan. THAT was the biggest mistake I ever made, and you're about to make the same. Start fighting for your love. You can do a good job as CEO of QC and as Arrow with someone at your side to give you security This someone, Oliver, is Felicity, and she has been ever since the two of you met. Thanks to her I've seen you smile and she was the reason why you changed the way you work as Arrow."

Oliver groaned. "You're right, but now she's got this Barry guy at her side."

Diggle's eyebrows shot up. Could he really be so blind? "Yes, and why is that? It's because she's trying to forget you. She loves you, but you told her that you can't be with her. Fight, it's what you always do."

Oliver nodded. Diggle was right. "Okay, and the first move ini the fight against Barry Allen will be to ban him from QC."

"Come on, THAT's your plan? You've got to be kidding me, man."

"Well, maybe I should ask her if she wants to go to the Charity Gala on Saturday with me. And if that doesn't work, I'll think about banning him again."

"That sounds much better."

Oliver stared at Felicity. She had a pen clamped between her lips and was typing away on her keyboard. How was he supposed to talk to her? Could it be possible, Starling City's biggest playboy was behaving like a teenager about to ask his idol for an autograph.

Just go out and ask her, Oliver, he told himself, standing up and walking over to her desk. Felicity didn't look up , and she still had the pen clamped between her lips. Oliver found it difficult to concentrate, she looked so damned sexy. Bad thought, he berated himself, stop right now.

"How was your date?"

Felicity looked up and took the pen out of her mouth. She hadn't heard Oliver come over and was obviously surprised.

"Nice, thanks. But it wasn't a date, we just had lunch together. We're just friends, we spend evenings together, eating pizza or watching a movie, but we never had a real date. I mean, Barry is a super guy and sexy, not that I wouldn't go on a date with him. It's just that he never said 'Felicity, I want to go on a date with you'". She stopped, looked at Oliver and found him smiling. He loved it when she started to babble, going off on a tangent. "Never mind, how was your lunch break?"

"Okay," he answered. "I had a nice talk with Diggle and a Big Belly burger with extra cheese."

"That sounds great."

"Yes, but actually I'm here for another reason," Oliver began, obviously nervous. "I have an invitation for a charity gala on Saturday and I wanted to ask if you… would like to go with me?"

Felicity's eyes widened. Had he really just said that? After more than a year of hoping he would ask, he had finally done it. Oliver Queen had asked her for a date.

"You're asking me? What about your model friends? I mean, not that I'm not hot and sexy, too, but a model would never have a Big Belly burger with extra cheese with you or something… and I'm doing it again… stopping in…3…2…1." Felicity took a deep breath and started again.

"Oliver, why are you asking me? You have never asked me to accompany you anywhere."

Oliver looked at her. "You're right, and it was a mistake not to ask you. So?"

"Yes," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Great, the limousine will pick you up on Saturday at 6 o'clock."

"The limousine?"

Oliver was just about to go back to his office and turned around again.

"Yes, the limousine. Felicity, it's the Starling City Charity Gala, everybody will arrive in a limousine. You know, a lot of press coverage and everything."

Felicity blanched. The Starling City Charity Gala was the city's biggest event. Every magazine and TV station would cover it. She remembered watching it on TV last year, seeing an interview where Oliver and Moira talked about his return. His companion on that evening had been a dark-haired model and the newspapers had been filled with rumor about the mysterious beauty.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Are you okay?"

Felicity flinched. "Yes, yes, I'm okay. I was just thinking…." she stopped again. Oliver stepped back to her desk. "What were you thinking?"

"The reporters are going to ask you who I am and I don't want to embarrass you," she answered in a small voice.

"Don't worry, if they ask I'll tell them the truth."

"That you're here with your assistant?"

Oliver grinned and looked deep into her eyes. "No, that I'm attending this special gala with a special woman."

Felicity gulped; the man could really drive her crazy.

"Saturday at 6, then," he said in a low voice and went back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANX for all your Reviews and for following the Story. **

**BIG BIG THANX to NIAGARAWEASEL for translate and for the nice chats ;) **

Her flat looked as if a bomb had gone off in it. Evening dresses, shoes, handbags and jewelry were scattered all over the couch, bed and kitchen table. Felicity rushed around the flat, constantly trying out new combinations. Black high heels with the floor-length pink dress or silver ones? The IT girl was totally out of her depth and unable to make a decision. Ever since Oliver had invited her to the Starling City Charity Gala two days ago, her mind had gone into disaster mode.

The sound of the doorbell distracted her from the red dress she had just combined with a golden clutch. She opened the door and let out a relieved breath.

"Barry, thank God you're here!"

The handsome young man smiled at her as he entered the flat. "What's going on? Are you cleaning out your closet?"

Felicity gave him an incredulous look, a clear note of panic in her voice."Do these dresses look like I should give them to Goodwill? Oh my God, I knew it, I'll so go down in flames. I can see the headlines already: Oliver Queen and his blond companion in a dress from last year's collection." She looked at Barry in wide-eyed panic. "Barry, you have to help me. We need to go shopping!"

The CSI looked at Felicity skeptically. "Okay, take a deep breath and start again at the beginning. What does this chaos have to do with Oliver Queen, the man you so don't like?"

"Right, sorry. Okay, Oliver has invited me to the Starling City Charity Gala. It's THE biggest event in this city, with press coverage and everything. I am his date and I have to look fabulous on that night.

Barry's expression changed, the twinkle in his eyes disappeared along with the smile on his lips. Felicity noticed the sudden change. "Barry, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course, everything is okay."

He pointed to a long black bustier dress. "This would look perfect with your curls pinned up – and silver high heels and the black clutch to go with it. He'll love it and if not, he's just an idiot."

Felicity looked at the selection. Barry's words had convinced her; that was the perfect outfit.

Barry checked his cell phone. "Sorry, I forgot about something. I have to go."

"Barry, wait! We are friends, aren't we?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, Felicity, of course we are friends. Just friends, nothing more."

He said goodbye and Felicity knew that something had just gone wrong. Had the CSI fallen in love with her? But nothing had ever happened between them; cinema, pizza, a friendliy kiss on the cheek, there hadn't been anything more. Or had there?

Barry Allen got into the elevator and leaned against the wall. He knew it, had known it from the beginning, she was in love with HIM. How could he have been so stupid to think he stood a chance against a multi-millionaire? But did Oliver Queen even know that Felicity was like winning the jackpot? After everything he had read about the man, he wasn't exactly a model of fidelity and a woman like Felicity Smoak didn't deserve someone like that. Maybe he himself had just been to shy, it was time to go on the attack.

Oliver was in a good mood as he entered the office and looked at Felicity. "Good morning, Ms Smoak, did you sleep well?"

The IT girl tilted her head slightly. "Good morning, Mr. Queen. Yes, I slept very well, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"Unexpectedly well," he answered, winking at her. Since Felicity had accepted the invitation, his mood had definitely improved.

"So, are you excited about Saturday yet?"

"Excited? Me? No, not at all." The blonde played it cool. "I haven't even thought about what to wear… everything is cool… and easy."

The CEO raised his eyebrows; he didn't believe one word. "Well, in that case, Ms Smoak, I'm relieved and looking forward to posing with you on the red carpet." He winked at her again and went into his office. Damn, he had totally seen through her bluff.

The morning continued as usual, with Felicity accompanying Oliver to meetings, typing the minutes for him or researching potential business partners.

She looked at her watch and noticed that it was time for a lunch break. Should she ask Oliver if he wanted to join her? She thought for a moment and went into his office.

"Oliver?"

He looked up from the files he was working on.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go to lunch with me."

Oliver immediately put aside his paperwork and stood up. "Let's go," he said, the words spreading a pleasant warmth through Felicity's heart.

Barry was on his way to QC when he saw the CEO and his assistant. They were seated at the window in a small Italian restaurant, looking very close, and he had to admit they made a very good-looking couple. But he wasn't exactly chopped liver either and he would prove it to her! The CSI gathered his courage and entered the restaurant. He went straight to the table next to theirs and sat down. "Felicity, Mr. Queen, nice to see you. Great restaurant, isn't it?" he smiled.

"Hello, Barry," Felicity greeted him, surprised. Oliver just nodded. "Barry."

"Won't you join us?" Felicity motioned to the empty chair at their table. Barry accepted gratefully. Oliver grimaced. Barry Allen…. Again…. The CSI immediately began a conversation with the IT girl, that had them both laughing and talking shop.

Oliver was grateful when the food was served and silence fell over the table. Felicity had ordered spaghetti Bolognese and ate them with pleasure. When she was finished, there was a little drop of sauce on her chin. Barry noticed it first, leaned over and gently wiped it off with his thumb. Oliver's fork clattered onto his plate. Both of them sprang apart and Felicity grabbed for her glass of water.

Barry grinned at Oliver and the CEO responded with a positively glacial look. This meant Barry Allen vs. Oliver Queen and Central City was in the lead with 1:0.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your nice Reviews and for following the Story, it makes me really really happy. **

**AGAIN BIG THANK YOU TO NIAGARAWEASEL for translate my Story, thanks so much for your awesome work. **

It was Thursday, two days before Felicity Smoak would walk down the red carpet with Oliver Queen in front of the whole press.

_Diggle opened the door of the limousine. Oliver got out first and lent Felicity a hand as she got out in her floor-length bustier dress. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and a storm of flashlights broke out as they stepped onto the red carpet. The photographers called his name and they posed happily. Oliver looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. The photographers cheered._

_"Mr. Queen, an interview please," one photographer called out and Oliver and Felicity walked over to the woman._

_"Mr. Queen, I'm Miranda Stern with the Starling Exclusive. How are you?"_

_Oliver gave the woman his most charming smile. "Ms Stern, I couldn't be better. I'm looking forward to the gala and I hope we will be able to raise a substantial sum tonight."_

_"We're all hoping for that. Just as we are hoping that Starling City's most eligible bachelor has found his luck. Who is the lovely lady at your side?"_

_The CEO pulled Felicity even closer to his side and looked deep into her eyes again. "This is my fiancée, Felicity Smoak. We've know each other for a year now, and we're very happy."_

_"Oh, that's wonderful news! Does that mean we can look forward to a wedding and maybe even a new member for the Queen family next year?"_

_"Well, you can certainly hope for that," Oliver asked and winked into the camera._

Oliver had been standing at Felicity's desk for a couple of minutes now, smiling as he watched her play with the handle of her coffee mug, obviously lost in thought. Every now and then a slight blush spread over her face. He enjoyed the view and the pleasant warmth it spread through his body. Felicity was a unique woman.

Felicity squealed in delight, then froze immediately. Oh God, how long had he been standing at her desk already?

"Oliver! How long have you been standing here?"

Slowly he came closer. "Long enough to see that it must have been a beautiful daydream. You looked as if your every wish had come true. What I wouldn't give to know what you were dreaming about…"

The assistant held his eyes and answered in a low, sensual voice. "The dream was hot, sensual and simply indescribable. In my thoughts I touched it and used it for every purpose imaginable." She took her coffee mug and got out of her chair to stand directly in front of Oliver. "It was hot, simply hot."

Oliver didn't know what hit him, as he hung on her every word. Usually he was the one to get Felicity all flustered, but this time the blond IT girl had gotten him but good. "What was hot? Tell me."

Felicity tilted her head slightly. "A high-end MAC book with every conceivable program to hack into even the most secure servers." With these words she went over to the coffee machine, looking back over her shoulder at a totally flabbergasted Oliver. "Got you, Mr. Queen. Do you want a coffee, too?"

Oliver started to laugh; this time she had really gotten to him. "I would love one, Ms Smoak."

Felicity came back with two filled mugs and handed one to him. "What's with the files?" she asked, motioning at the documents in his hand.

"Actually, they're the reason I came. These are the reports about Wayne Enterprises; they want to cooperate with us. Could you check them sometime today and summarize the important points?"

"No problem," Felicity answered, putting the files on her desk.

The elevator chimed and Oliver and Felicity automatically moved apart. There were enough rumors about the CEO and his assistant going around anyway.

Barry Allen stepped out of the elevator and Oliver automatically stepped closer to Felicity again.

"Hello, Barry, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked, greeting her friend with a hug.

"To be honest, I missed you and I thought maybe we could spend your lunch break together."

Oliver rolled his eyes. God, this guy was really still wet behind the ears when it came to women. If the object of his desire hadn't been Felicity, he might even teach him a thing or two.

"I'd love to! Just let me get my coat," Felicity answered, walking over to the coat rack.

What? That couldn't be possible! Was something wrong with his hearing?

Triumphantly Barry looked over to Oliver. Was that 2:0 now?

Oliver thought for a short moment. If he stopped Felicity from going now, it would look as if he was afraid of Barry Allen – which, of course, was complete nonsense. Barry Allen couldn't hold a candle to him. The CEO perched on Felicity's desk and just happened to knock over her coffee mug.

"Oh no, Felicity, the documents… I'm so sorry!"

Felicity ran over and picked up the files that were now soaked and dripping with coffee. She looked over to Barry apologetically. "Looks like we have to postpone our lunch plans."

Oliver looked over to the CSI. The score was tied now, 1:1.

"No problem, Felicity, tomorrow is another day," Barry answered with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I have a lot to do yet," Felicity replied, trying to clean up the chaos on her desk. "I'd better call you."

"Okay." Now Barry was disappointed. Oliver almost felt sorry for him as the young man left.

"Sorry to ruin your date," Oliver said, as he helped Felicity clean up the mess.

She looked at him. "Oliver, that wasn't a date. Barry is a friend, nothing more."

"Does he think so, too?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Oliver regretted saying anything. Barry was his enemy in this fight for love, how could he…

Felicity looked at him. "Yes, he does, at least I think so… or doesn't he?" She was confused. Maybe she should talk to Barry again.

"How about I order Chinese for us and we go through the documents together?"

"Sounds good," Felicity answered, smiling at Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter guys, happy you like the Story so much. I finished the story in german this week I had a lot of fun, hope you too. **

**Thanks for every Review they go straight to niagaraweasel, because she did the whole work and translate the Story for all of you. THANKS SO MUCH **

**This time the Chapter is rating in M ;) **

Oliver and Felicity were sitting on the floor in the CEO's office. It was late, most of the employees had already left for the day. Oliver had taken off his jacket and shoes. Surrounded by stacks of coffee-drenched papers, Felicity took off her glasses and stretched. Oliver watched her; God, this woman was unbelievably beautiful. The IT girl rubbed her neck. "Ouch…."

Without a word, Oliver got up and held out his hand to her. "Come here."

Felicity looked up at him. "But I'm not finished here yet."

He smiled at her. "That's not important." Felicity took his hand and got to her feet. Oliver led her over to the couch and gestured for her to sit down. He sat behind her and his hands wandered to her neck.

Felicity held her breath as she felt his warm hands on her skin. Oliver's heart was beating faster; he had never felt such a strong attraction. For the longest time he had believed that Laurel was his true love, but with Felicity he had realized that there was a big difference between believing to be in love and truly loving someone. Every gesture, every movement from her caused a reaction within him. The touch of her hand was like an electric jolt, her smile made his heart jump for joy, a tear on her cheek and he wanted to die for her.

Felicity had closed her eyes and slowly started to relax, a soft moan coming over her lips. Oliver stopped, leaned closer to her neck and began to gently kiss it. Felicity stiffened and turned around to him. Immediately, Oliver moved back. "Felicity, I….I'm sorry…".She placed her finger on his lips. Oliver closed his eyes, relishing her touch. "Don't you dare feel sorry for this," she said, slowly taking her finger away again. Oliver opened his eyes and looked into Felicity's eyes. Slowly their lips came closer. Felicity closed her eyes; how long had she waited for this moment… When his warm, soft lips met hers, she felt as if for a moment the world had stopped turning. Oliver buried his hands in her hair. She had so often imagined how this moment would be, but the reality far exceeded her expectations. His lips were even softer than she had imagined, he kissed her very gently, almost as if he was afraid to do something wrong and ruin the kiss.

Slowly Oliver moved back a little bit and looked into her eyes. Felicity bit her lower lip. "If you knew, how often I imagined this moment…" he said.

"Me, too, so don't let it end now." Felicity tugged at his shirt to pull him closer and kissed him again. This kiss was a little more demanding and Felicity loved it just as much as the soft, gentle first one. Gently Oliver laid her back on the couch. He felt her hand tunnel under his shirt, every touch was setting of fireworks on his skin. He began to slowly stroke his hand over her thigh. With every touch, the intensitiy of Felicity's kisses increased.

Oliver broke the kiss and looked at her. Felicity panicked, had she done something wrong? "It…it…". Now it was his turn to silence her with a kiss. "Shhhhh, everything is okay. I just want you to know, this is not a one-time thing. I love you and I want to be with you. It took me far too long to realize that and for a long time I fought against it, but I love you, Felicity Smoak.

Felicity kissed him. "I love you too, Oliver, and yes, it has taken you a long time to admit that, and now please continue where you broke off." He gave her that one-sided smile, that she loved so much and kissed her again. "How about we end that here and I'll take you home?"

"That's a very good idea, Mr. Queen."

The way to her apartment took longer than usual, because they frequently had to stop for kisses.

Felicity opened the door and entered. Oliver followed her and closed the door behind him, while Felicity took her coat of. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Oliver was already standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I want you," he whispered into her ear. Felicity turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face against her neck and started to cover every inch he could reach with soft, gentle kisses. When he raised his head again, Felicity could see fire flickering in his eyes. She wanted him – and every single part of his body. Her hands slid from his neck down to his chest, slowly she opened one button of his shirt after the other, caressing every uncovered inch of skin. She walked around him and pulled his shirt down, then she took off her blouse and snuggled against his back. Oliver started to tremble when he felt her bare skin against his back. Felicity stepped around in front of him again, clad only in her bra and pencil skirt. Olivers breath hitched; this woman was driving him crazy. He looked deep into his eyes and she held his gaze, while her fingers unbuttoned his pants. Oliver didn't break eye contact, he simply stepped out of his pants when they had pooled on the floor. With one movement, he swept Felicity into his arms and gently laid her down on the couch. He began to kiss her stomach and caressed her thighs. Slowly he took off her skirt and slip, before he got rid of this close-fitting boxershorts.

Felicity's stopped breathing for a second when he joined her on the couch, the heat of his body covering her own. "You are so beautiful, Felicity; I love you," he whispered into her ear, as he entered her. Felicity dug her fingers into his back and wrapped her legs around his hips. Oliver showed her that his words weren't just empty shells, that he meant every one of them very seriously. Felicity's body seemed to explode with emotion.

Oliver had had a lot of women, but never in his life had he experienced something like this. This wasn't just sex, it was true love. His feelings were on a wild roller coaster ride; he never ever wanted to lose this woman, he wanted to hold her each and every second for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. **

**Thanks for following my story and for the nice reviews. **

**Thanks again to my friend niagaraweasel for translate. I´m really happy that we met. **

Felicity awoke in her bed, Oliver's arms wrapped tightly around her. He seemed to be still deep asleep. The blonde tried to gently wriggle out of his arms, but every time she moved away from his body, he pulled her back against him.

"Ms Smoak, are you trying to escape?" Felicity flinched. Oliver still had his eyes closed, but he had to grin.

"Heavens, Oliver, you can scare someone even while you're asleep." She turned around and looked at him.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." A smile of love appeared on her face. She closed the distance to his lips, whispered good morning and kissed him. Oliver rolled on top of her and enthusiastically kissed her back, but before they could finish what they had begun, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Oliver whispered and continued to kiss her. "It could be important," Felicity answered, breathing heavily. Oliver smiled. "The only important thing right now is this here." He kissed her neck and ran his hand over her thigh. "I have to open the door…oh…my…God…" the blonde panted. Oliver grinned; he loved how he could scramble her mind like that. He let go of her, and for a moment Felicity looked shocked, but she rallied quickly. When she got off the bed, her legs were a little wobbly. Oliver noticed it and had to grin. Quickly she threw on Oliver's white shirt and went to open the door.

"Barry!" Felicity exclaimed, trying to hide her astonishment behind a smile. Barry was standing in front of her door with flowers and a bag full of fresh croissants. He looked her up and down and it took a moment before he found his voice again. "Good morning, Felicity. I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast."

Oliver heard Barry's voice and jumped out of bed to listen at the bedroom door. Quickly he put on boxershorts and pants and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"What a nice surprise….yes…ehm…thanks," she stammered. "Is this a bad time?" the CSI asked. "To be honest…." Felicity couldn't finish her sentence, because Oliver appeared behind her, fully dressed except for his shirt. She swallowed hard and looked at Barry's crestfallen face.

"Good morning, Barry, no, this isn't a bad time, I was on my way out anyway and I think after last night, Felicity can do with a hearty breakfast." Felicity blushed at his words and he kissed her. "The shirt looks good on you." He winked at her and walked out the door, then turned around again and looked at Barry. "Oh, and Barry, I almost forgot – last night's score was 2:1 for Starling City."

Barry was practically foaming at the mouth with rage. His plan had been perfect – breakfast, roses and an invitation to the Dr Who marathon at the Starling City cinema complex tonight. But how could he compete with Oliver Queen? The man was rich, handsome and muscular – obviously a sports nut. The way Felicity looked it had to have been a great night, she was glowing even more than usual. Damn, was there anything Oliver Queen was not good at? Barry wrote an internal memo to himself to start doing more endurance sports, it seemed to be good for the love life as well.

"So, you and Queen, hmmm?" he tried to break the silence. Felicity blushed again. "Barry, I…" He raised his hand and tried to appear cool. "Hey, Felicity, it's okay, we're friends," he lied. The blonde seemed to be relieved and went to set the breakfast table.

They sat at the table and Felicity put jam on her croissant, while Barry had taken peanut butter and jam for his. He hated the thought that Oliver Queen had spent the night with Felicity. Why didn't he tell her the truth? Yes, he was crazy about her. But what actually came over his lips was a question that made Felicity almost choke on her croissant. "So, how is Oliver Queen in bed? Just as successful as with his company?"

He hadn't really just asked that question, had he? Felicity's eyes were glued to his face, but Barry just continued to calmly eat his croissant.

Internally he could have slapped himself silly. Did he really want to know what games Oliver Queen had been playing in bed with the woman of his dreams? No, but now it was too late and all he could do was play it cool. He grinned at her as he noticed her shocked look. "Felicity, we're friends, it's okay for you to tell me about it."

That was crazy, only yesterday Oliver had told her that Barry might be in love with her and now she was supposed to tell this man about the most unbelievable and hottest night of her life? "It was good," she answered quickly. "Just good? Oliver Queen is just good?" the CSI asked back. Mr. Queen, is there maybe a little more smoke than fire? For a moment a spark of hope sprang to life within him, but then Felicity couldn't stop the flow of words. "It wasn't only good, it was unbelievable… it… it.. I can't… it was just WOW."

Damn, Barry, don't strike endurance sports off the list just yet, this calls for more than just intelligence and mathematics. What's needed here is patience, charm and knowledge of the female body. Maybe he should strike up a friendship with Oliver Queen, you could pick up a lot of points from your buddies.

"I'm glad and it's nice to see you so happy."

Felicity beamed at him. "Thanks, Barry, I really am very happy." He pulled two tickets from his jacket pocket and looked at them. "Well, if you're so happy, you probably won't be interested to go see the Dr Who marathon at the cinema complex tonight with a good friend."

Felicity's eyes widened when she saw the tickets. "Are you kidding? Of course I want to spend the evening with a good friend! When does it start?"

"It starts at 8, I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too, but now I have to go, I have an appointment." Barry stood up and hugged Felicity goodbye. Oliver Queen, the fight isn't over yet – the score is tied at 2:2.

As soon as the door had closed behind Barry, Felicity danced through her flat, sniffing Oliver's shirt. The man had an unbelievably erotic smell, that could really scramble her mind. Could anyone be happier? She had a drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend who loved her, a very good friend who was glad for her happiness, and a very well-paid job. Completely content Felicity let herself fall back on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for following my story and for the nice reviews I love it to read them. **

**Thanks NIAGARAWEASEL for translate the whole Story; I would be lost without you ;)**

Felicity entered the QC building this morning in an exceptionally good mood and looking forward to seeing Oliver again after their night together. He loved her, he had really said that he loved her. Thoughts of last night could still make her blush. Still smiling, she pushed the elevator button, determined that nothing could ruin her good mood today.

"Good morning, Ms Smoak, you seem to be in a good mood. Suddenly Isabel Rochev was standing beside her. "Good morning, Isabel. Yes, I am and even you are not going to change that," Felicity answered politely but firmly, before the arrival of the elevator interrupted the conversation. She pressed the button for the executive suite and noticed that Isabel seemed to have the same way. No, even she wouldn't ruin her mood today, under any circumstances.

"Did you have a private meeting with Mr. Queen or is something else responsible for your permanent smile?" Isabel fired the question off like a bullet. "No, Isabel, unlike you I only sleep with people I actually love,'" Felicity shot back, praying that the door would open very soon.

In his office Oliver felt completely relaxed. The night with Felicity had been unbelievable. She was a very special woman and he definitely wouldn't let her get away again.

Through the glass walls of his office he watched Isabel march up to his office, followed by Felicity who looked even more beautiful than usual today. He stood up when Isabel entered. "Good morning, Isabel," he greeted her and shook her hand. "Please excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Before Isabel could answer, the CEO had already left his office to greet his assistant. Isabel watched the two and her jaw dropped when she saw Oliver laugh with Ms Smoak, wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

"Good morning, Ms Smoak, you're looking unbelievably relaxed and happy this morning," Oliver teased Felicity, before he kissed her again. "Mr. Queen, not that it's any of your business, but you are right, I had an unbelievable night with a gorgeous man," she replied, smiling.

Isabel stepped out of the office and cleared her throat. "Mr. Queen, don't you think it's a little inappropriate to give your hormones free reign here in the office? Isn't it enough that Ms Smoak seems to be your nightly playdate? I thought you were more professional than that."

Oliver kept his arms around Felicity and smiled at Isabel. "Isabel, I don't think it's any of your business when and where I kiss my girlfriend and I'll thank you to show Felicity a little more respect."

Isabel swallowed hard. "Okay. Do you have time for a meeting now?" Oliver nodded and motioned toward the door to his office. Isabel turned around and Oliver followed her, turning around again to wink at Felicity. Shaking her head, Felicity sat down at her desk and started to work.

Oliver and Felicity spent their lunch break together in a cozy little Italian restaurant, both unable to keep their eyes off each other. "Oliver, you're making me nervous, stop looking at me like that", Felicity pleaded, taking a nervous sip from her glass of water.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to ravish me right here, right now."

Oliver smiled. "Don't worry, I'll wait until this evening for that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm already doing something else tonight. Barry has invited me to the Dr. Who marathon at the cinema complex."

Abruptly Oliver's look changed; he had thought that Barry had taken his latest hint. But the young CSI seemed to be a little dense at times. "Barry has invited you?"

"Oliver Queen, do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?" She leaned a little closer to him. "I love you and no one else."

"I love you too, that's why I have to be extra careful not to lose you again."

"That will never happen," Felicity replied.

At exactly 7 o' clock Barry Allen stood in front of Felicity's apartment. Felicity couldn't believe her eyes, when she opened the door to find her friend standing before her in a completely new outfit; jeans, t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She had to look twice to believe it. "Wow, Barry, you….. you look so different… but hey, not bad different… good different."

The CSI looked at her and tried to play it cool. "Thanks, Felicity. I thought I could to with a little image change."

Felicity was confused. Barry was great as he was, why would he want to change his image? "Okay… shall we go?"

"Of course, after you."

Barry stepped aside so that Felicity could step out of her apartment and lock the door. When he placed his hand on her back, Felicity froze for a second. Usually only Oliver did that. Barry always just walked beside her, he had never tried to touch her like that before. A friendly hug, yes, but nothing more. The IT girl felt a little uncomfortable. Had Oliver been right and Barry was in love with her? She shook her head, impossible, she would certainly have noticed that.

At the cinema they got soft drinks and popcorn and went in to take their places. "Great seats, Barry, how did you manage that? I thought they were sold out."

Barry leaned closer to Felicity and whispered into her ear. "Oliver Queen is not the only one with connections in Starling City."

Felicity drew back. This was getting strange, this wasn't the Barry she knew and liked. This Barry seemed more like a copy of Oliver and that was what made it so spooky.

"Hmmmmm…." was all she managed to get out, then she grabbed her popcorn and started munching.

The first three parts of Dr. Who went by without any further attempts at flirtation from Barry. Felicity started to relax and enjoy her favorite show.

"Wow, this part was unbelievable, wasn't it, Barry?" she looked at him and stuffed the last bit of popcorn into her mouth. Barry noticed that a little piece of it had stuck to her chin. He leaned closer and wiped it off with his thumb. Felicity didn't move until all of a sudden she felt Barry's lips on hers. Immediately she pushed him away and gave him a shocked look. "Barry! What the heck are you doing?"

Shocked at her reaction, Barry let himself fall back in his seat. "I'm….. I'm sorry, Felicity… this…. I thought you might fall in love with me if I were more like Oliver…." He raked a hand through his hair.

"What? Barry, you always said that you aren't in love with me. We're friends!"

"Yes, I got that now," he answered in a small voice.

"Barry, I'm sorry, but my heart has belonged to Oliver for a long time now."

He nodded. "Felicity, I'm really very sorry."

"Barry, please be yourself again, this Barry Queen image really isn't your thing. You're great just the way you are and hey, even freaks like us can find the perfect partner", she smiled and nudged his side. "Give me back my friend Barry, you alien impostor."

He looked at her and had to laugh as well. The woman was simply unbelievable. They watched the remaining adventures of Dr. Who together and Barry finally behaved like himself again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here´s the last Chapter and I have to say thanks to all of you for the reviews, for following, for add my story to your fav. Biggest thank you to niagaraweasel for translate and for all the nice chats.**

A knock on the door made Felicity pull the covers over her head. Please go away, I don't want to get up, was her first thought. Slowly she got up anyway, wearing only an oversized MIT-shirt. On her way to the door she raked both hands through her blonde curls to help her wake up. Another knock sounded just as she was turning the door knob.

Oliver leaned against her door frame, a bag of croissants and a bottle of champagne in his hands and a smile on his face. The man always looked incredible whether in a suit or in the simple jeans he wore right now.

"Oliver…" Felicity said, surprised. He kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Felicity. Can I come in?" Felicity stepped aside and followed Oliver as he headed straight for the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver put down the croissants and champagne, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Since you didn't have time for me last night, I wanted to spend some time with you alone this morning." He kissed her. "I missed you."

Felicity kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oliver Queen, you're always good for a surprise. Just give me a minute to get dressed." Oliver didn't let go of her. "No, don't, you look incredibly sexy like this."

"Mr. Queen, that does not sound like breakfast," Felicity answered, her eyes sparkling. Oliver picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. "Forget breakfast, let's make it brunch."

Gently he put her down on the bed and took off her shirt, then he removed his own clothes and started to kiss her.

Felicity felt as if her whole body went up in flames. Oliver Queen could be cold as ice, but when he was with her, he showed her so much warmth that her heart almost stopped beating. There was so much love in every touch, every kiss, that she could let herself fall completely.

Oliver relished every inch of her body, the woman was absolutely perfect. With every other woman it had been just sex, with Felicity it was love, a feeling he hadn't felt for the longest time and one that he had been certain didn't have a place in his dark world any more.

"Felicity, you're unbelievable," he panted and pulled her into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed with her all day long. It was a safe haven, where evil, grief and pain didn't exist.

"Oliver, you're the one who's unbelievable, I love you. Wow, never in my life I thought I would say these words so quickly, but with you it feels absolutely right," Felicity said, resting her head on his sweat-dampened chest. Oliver pressed a kiss into her curls and caressed her arm. "I wish I could stay here with you for the rest of the day."

Felicity traced her fingertips across Oliver's stomach. "Sounds tempting, but there's the gala…."

Oliver groaned. "I know, that was exactly the reason why I came here this morning. I wanted to have you all to myself, since I have to share you with everybody tonight."

Felicity raised her head, looked into Oliver's eyes and kissed him, before she got up. "I'll go shower and then I'll see about breakfast."

Fresh from the shower Oliver and Felicity munched on scrambled eggs, croissants and champagne. "How was your evening with Barry?" Oliver asked. Felicity put her croissant back on her plate. For her honesty was the most important part in a relationship, so she had to tell Oliver about the kiss. He would not like to hear that.

"Good. And you were right, he's fallen in love with me."

"I told you so. How come you believe me now?"

"He kissed me."

Oliver's face changed, his expression becoming harder. "He did what?"

Felicity had to grin, she knew this man so well. She went over to him and sat in his lap. "Oliver, he just kissed me, I didn't kiss him back and I told him that I belong to you, so no need to panic." Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's what you think. I'd better have another talk with him, man to man."

"Mr. Queen, you are not going to do that! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Our relationship can only work if you stop trying to protect me from everybody and everything. Give me the chance to fight my own battles and when I need your help I will let you know, okay?" She kissed him. Oliver growled wordlessly. "Was that a yes, Mr. Queen?" Instead of a reply, Oliver kissed her back.

It had been tough work getting Oliver out of her apartment again, but Felicity needed to get ready for the charity gala. She wanted to look perfect for him, after all this would be her first official appearance.

She put curlers into her hair, painted her finger and toenails bright red to match her flaming red lipstick, and her eyes smoky grey with a hint of silver.

The black bustier dress clung to her perfect figure and enhanced every curve.

Now it was time to take out the curlers and tame her blonde mane. With a few practiced movements she pinned her curls up on her head. A bracelet and long dangling earrings made the outfit perfect.

She glanced at her watch when she heard a knock on the door. 6 o'clock, so it had to be Oliver. She slipped into silver high heels and grabbed her clutch and draped a black shawl around her shoulders.

She held her breath when she opened the door, hoping that Oliver would like her dress. Oliver simply stared at her with a dreamy expression, unable to say anything. Felicity's insecurity got the better of her. "Don't you like it?"

"It's... it's just wow…. Felicity, it's perfect, you look incredible," he reassured her and didn't for a moment take his eyes off her. Felicity relaxed. "Thanks", she said, closing the door behind her. Oliver held out his arm for her. "Ms. Smoak, you will be the most beautiful woman at the gala."

Diggle, who had been waiting at the limousine, was just as stunned as Oliver had been. The woman was changeable like no other and whatever she wore she always looked incredible.

Felicity's nervousness increased, the closer they got to the gala, and she held on tightly to Oliver's hand. He looked at her reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry, I'll be with you and you'll do perfectly, just like always."

"Nice of you to have so much trust in me, but you know me, the more nervous I get, the more I start babbling and I think reporters don't like that very much."

Oliver had to laugh. "Just let me take care of everything and if you start babbling, I'll simply kiss you."

"You wouldn't! What would the people think?" Felicity protested.

"Why, that I love you, what else?"

The limousine stopped and Diggle turned around to them. "Here we are. Have a lot of fun and I'm looking forward to your reports."

The door opened and the lightning storm of flashes started as soon as Oliver stepped out of the car. He held out his hand to Felicity, and when she got out the flashes seemed to double. Oliver wrapped his arm around her and whispered into her ear. "Remember this morning, just you and I". His words immediately put an indescribable smile on her face and a sparkle into her eyes. The photographers took one photo after the other, until black spots started to dance in Felicity's vision.

"Mr. Queen, an interview, please," one woman called out to Oliver. Together they went over to her.

"Belinda Marks with Wake Up Starling. How are you?" the reporter asked, pointing a microphone at Oliver. Oliver was simply perfect in situations like this, he had a broad smile on his face, which no woman could resist. "Couldn't be better. We're glad to be here and we hope to raise a lot of donations tonight."

"We hope so, too. It has been a turbulent year for you, with your mother's trial and the fate of QC hanging in the balance. How did you manage to deal with all that?"

"Our family is used to dealing with whatever fate throws our way. We never stay down for long, we always manage to come out on top." With his last words he looked at Felicity.

" I can see that, you're looking happy. May I ask who your companion tonight is?" the reporter asked. Oliver's eyes sparkled. "Yes, you may. The lovely lady at my side is Felicity Smoak."

The reporter pounced on that statement. "Do you mean that Starling City's most eligible bachelor is off the market?"

"Exactly," Oliver replied, winking at the woman.

Oliver's words and the way he held her even tighter, sent a shiver down Felicity's back. A week ago she would have given everything to hear those words and now the dream became reality. Oliver was just about to turn away, when the reporter addressed him again. "One last question, Mr. Queen: can we look forward to a wedding in the near future?"

"Not this year, but you can be sure, if there is a wedding, it will definitely be with the woman here in my arm." With this words Oliver kissed her, before they turned away to go into the gala.

"You heard it, dear viewers, 2 years after his return and after all the blows of fate for the Queen family, Oliver Queen has found his luck and we're happy for him. This is Belinda Marks for Wake Up Starling."


End file.
